


The Red Butterfly

by BlackNinja



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Blood and Violence, F/F, Gangster x Undercover cop, Multi, Rivals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNinja/pseuds/BlackNinja
Summary: Helena was on petrol for the in whole month because of her little outburst on a suspect her boss was not to kin on her almost killing the man before integration, so he demoted her to Officer but not the kind she wanted. “Damn I hate this part of the job, I hardly get to do shit” Helena fussed walking around town.





	1. The Woman In Red

It was the afternoon Helena was on petrol for the whole month because of her little outburst on a suspect her boss was not to kin on her almost killing the man before integration, so he demoted her to Officer but not the kind she wanted. “Damn I hate this part of the job, I hardly don’t do shit” Helena fussed walking around town. When she seen a woman standing next to a car looking troubled. Helena walk over to the woman to see what was the problem. The woman turned to Helena and smiled “Thank god, finally some help” said the Woman waving at Helena.

“Is there a problem Miss?” said Helena.

“Yes well my car broke down half way up the road, and there was a payphone here so” said the Woman looking or observing Helena. 

 “Well lucky for you my car is right over their” said Helena pointing at her Matte black Ford Shelby GT500.

“Oh what a nice car, Ms. Harper” 

“Thank you, and may I ask what your name is?” said Helena leading the woman to her car.

“Ada, Ada Wong” said the woman smiling at Helena.

“Nice to meet you Ada”

“The pleasure is mine” They both got in the car and drove to where Ada’s car was.

While Helena was driving she could feel she was being monitored or tested, Helena just ignored the feeling and did what she had to do help Ada Wong to her vehicle. 

“There” said Ada pointing her vehicle.

“You have a red Nissan GT-R R35?”

“Don’t it look like it, I mean you have a very nice car to Ms. Harper”

“Just call me Helena” Helena park her car right behind Ada’s and went to go see what was the problem with Ada’s car.

Helena lifted the hood of the car see nothing wrong mostly while Helena was checking Ada’s car. Ada heard her phone go off she pick her phone up from her handbag hitting the answer button “Hello?”

“Boss it me, Leon. We have a problem down here one of our local warehouse is under attack we need backup!”

“I’m on my way Leon just hold on!” said Ada hanging up the phone.

“Shit! Damn that hurt I fix your car for you, it was just you need an oil change” said Helena putting down the hood.

“Thank you so much, her take my number I owe you one.” said Ada getting in her car and driving off.

Helena look down at her phone to the name Butterfly, Helena turned off her phone and drove home.


	2. The War Has Begain

When Ada arrived at the Warehouse almost all of her men that where guarding the warehouse was lying dead on the ground along with the enemy.  Ada walk over to one of her men to see a note on his chest, Ada unfolded the paper to read “The war has begain” said Ada.

“Ada you made it, I almost thought they got to you first” said Leon with a smile.

Ada got up from the pension she was in, to hug Leon. “Yeah to bad I could not make it sooner”

“Hey, no worries we did are best to hold them off, luckily for us they did not get anything” said Leon.

“But how’s the little research going? You found everything to your liking?”

“Oh yes, every good”

“Ok then, go recruit her we need more men on board we can’t take another casualty like this again” said Leon.

“Yes I agree on the situation but she is a cop, I can’t have two of my enemies knocking at my door step.” said Ada with a slight smile.

“That you cannot have but, we need her. Helena is a great fighter and a great person to have on the team. If she wasn’t I would not be giving her such high praise”

“Your right, but what are we going to do with all this” said Ada looking at all the dead bodies.

“Call the police?” Leon smiled.

Ada look at him then walk back to her car “Hey! Where you going!?” Ada turned to Leon then got in her car and drove off to Helena Harpers place.

Ada pick up her phone from her hand bag and called Helena to make sure Helena won’t ask questions before she does.

“Hello?”

“Hey it’s me Ada, I was wondering if it was ok for me to come over?”

“Yeah it ok, you coming over now?”

“Yep”

“Ok see you then I live downtown I the first apartment complex, see you then”

“Ok, bye”

Unknowing to Helena, Ada was almost there. When Ada arrived at Helena’s apartment complex Ada was not satisfied of how it look but whatever it takes for her to get Helena on her side would be worth coming to a shitty place like this.

Ada walk inside to see a helpful  board showing the names and number the floor people were living on, Ada found the name Helena and her room number Ada went up the stairs to the second floor lucky for her.

When Ada made it to Helena’s door she lightly knock on the door.

“It’s unlocked” said Helena from the other side of the door.

Ada walk inside the room to smell something really good, Helena was over in the kitchen cooking something.

“So, makes you want to come to my shitty home anyway?”

“I want to do business with you”

“Ok, sit on the couch and let’s talk” said Helena turning down the stove and went to go take a seat next to Ada Wong.

“Ok what is this about?”

“Ok, I’m a gang leader of Yakuza. And I need your help”

“What. The most dangerous mafia gang wants my help?”

“If I didn’t need you I would not be here, this is not a joke”

“Ok, I’m sorry continue”

“Ok. My crew are in least number right now with your help the Yakuza clan can make it to the top like I was all the those years until. The black lotus came and fuck it all up for us they sabotaged the charity we had to gain control over half of the city. The Black Lotus are heartless beings and will not stop until Yakuza is over and only left as a memory which I would not let the happen I lost to many men to the hands of them.” Said Ada with hurt in her voice.

“Wow I’m sorry, I’ll help the best way I can. But what’s in it for me?”

“Your smart but everything I said was true. First you will get a better apartment, money, and protection if needed” said Ada crossing her legs.

“Ok, you had me at money and apartment. What type of guns do I get?”

“What do you have in mind?” said Ada smirking at Helena.

“I like the sound of that as well. If shit hits the fan can I leave with the money and one gun of my choosing?”

“Yes you may. As long as you are not going to betraying me in the end”

“I won’t I got fired today so you don’t have to worry about me betraying you or anything”

“Ok then that’s it” said Ada.

“Ok when do I start?”

“Tomorrow I’ll pick you up for the training you’ll need” said Ada get up from her seat.

“Hey wait, here take this if you want to” said Helena giving Ada a container of food, Ada look confused.

“For a thank you gift” said Helena smiling at Ada.

“Thank you” said Ada leaving Helena’s apartment.

When Ada made it back to her car she put the container on the side of her and grabbed her phone and called Leon.

“Hello?”

“She’s in”

“Well finally some good news, oh yeah some news came up over at the market up town. Yeah they have not been answering my calls I think somethings up”

“OK, don’t worry I’ll send Helena over there for a test run”

“Fine by me” said Leon hanging up the phone.


	3. Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait school has been killer these past weeks but i'll try and post

The Morning sun began to rise making a little light come through Helena’s blinds almost blinding her on the way to her bathroom. Helena walk in standing next to the sink rubbing her eyes and getting ready for the so I guess on her new “job”.

When Helena got out of the bathroom with nothing on but a towel her phone when off. Helena picked up her phone to see a text from her boss?

{Remember Helena you’re trying to find out information on the White Lotus and the Yakuza they have been off the radar popping up in different locations around the city find out what’s going on. Report back when you find something interesting or need more info on a target}

Helena didn’t forget what she had to do, lucky for her Ada thinks she quit her job yesterday making Helena’s job a little easier. Helena turned off her phone, got dressed, grabbed a quick bite then headed out the door.

When Helena was heading to where her car was park she had got a text message from Ada, saying where her first mission would be at and also saying that Leon would be showing her how things work when she gets there.

Helena got in her car and drove to the market at North point to meet Leon wherever he may be when she gets there.

When Helena arrived she park her car across the street from the market, Helena turned off the car then started scoped out the area to see if she could see Leon no sign of him. Helena grabbed her sunglasses and got out of the car- then putted on her sunglasses then headed over to the market.

Helena walk into the Market to see crowds of people buying or selling fake items from different people some may be real but you’ll have to look real dame hard just to find it. Helena tried walking through the crowd, no swarm of people coming from all directions making it a little hard for Helena to move around untill she felt a hand on her should pulling her to a less crowed area- Helena turned  around to see Leon.

“Hey friend of mine” said Leon giving Helena a hug, Helena let go of Leon to see how nothing changed after those years.

“Oh my god, dude. You haven’t changed a bit have you?”

“Shut up, I look great” looking away from Helena.

“What are you doing here, Leon?”

“Here to help you with your first job, come follow me.” Helena walk right beside Leon to her first client.

“Okay this is how it going to go there are three shop major owners in this area that are under are protection- haven’t heard from them scenes last week go check what the problem is. Here’s one right now his name is James mason” said Leon.  

Helena walk over to the CD stand to talk with James. “It cues me are you James mason?”

“Yes, who’s asking?”

“The Yakuza’s why haven’t you been returning are calls?” said Helena look intimidating.

“Well the thing is…”

“Don’t make this harder then what it’s just pay us what you owe us and I’ll leave and that’s it”

“Okay” the man grabs a white envelope under his stand then hands it to Helena.

“Stay out of trouble you hear”

“Yes ma’am, come back to the store anytime”

Helena walk over to where Leon was and handed him the envelope.

“Nice work, on to the next two” said Leon.

Helena and Leon were walking over to the next stand owner they heard a scream coming from the direction they were headed. Helena and Leon run to towards the scream to find…

“Pho! Get away from him, his mine!” Said Leon rushing in the fight punching one of the guys holding a knife.

Helena joins in the fight cover Leon while he makes sure Pho isn’t dead. Helena punches on the grabs trying to rush with a returning hook. Helena was on the choked to death by a big muscular man while Leon had his own problems, Helena tried breaking free the best she could until she knees the man in the stomach- Helena grab the man’s collar and ram his head in the hard wood table killing him. Helena tried to catch her breath before checking on Leon.

“Leon you alright?”

“Yeah just... Fine” said Leon catching his breath.

“At least the guy is ok right?”

“Nope his dead he had a heart attack.”

“What are we going to do? Hurry over to the next guy before more show up or worse”

Helena walk over to Leon help him up; Helena ran headed to the next owner while Leon went around to the other side.

When Helena made it over to last stand owner he look fine, no worse no nothing just a happy smile Helena walk over to the man, when the man heard Helena he had an even bigger smile

“Helena stranga welcome we have fine thing on sale today” said the man

“I’m not here to buy I’m here to check up on you and have the payment for are protection”

“Oh of course stranga here” said the man giving the money to the Helena

“Thank you” said Helena about walk away when the man grabbed her hand.

“Be careful stranga this world has danger and with danger theirs the cause of it, the white lotus. Good bye stranga!” said the man.

Helena walk over to Leon and gave him the envelope and said “We done?”

“We done nice work, Helena”

“Thanks”

“Now I can tell Ada some good news” said Leon smiling at Helena.

Helena did nothing but smile back. _What the hell is the white lotus?_


	4. PayDay

As Helena pondered who was the White Lotus she heard Leon speak her name.

“Helena? Did you hear what I said?”

“What? No sorry I was thinking, what was it about?”

“It was about if you wanted to hand the payment to Ada”

“Oh sure I’ll go give it to her but, where is she located at though?”

“I'll tell you while were going down the road together” Leon smiled hard hoping Helena would say yes to let him in her car.

“Okay but I’m driving I don’t trust you after what happened last time”

“THAT WAS ONE TIME” Leon tried hiding his embarrassment from Helena but failed horribly.

“Yeah sure”  

After the somewhat long drive Helena made it to some building with chines words on it, Leon got out of the car first heading to the entrance waiting for Helena. Helena parked her car in lot that was somewhat next the building, Helena handed the valet her keys and head inside the building with Leon.

The inside of the building was gigantic decorated with red and gold and other colors making the place look fancy the word Helena would use. Helena was in awes the hole time she was their until she heard her name being called, Helena turned to the voice to see a woman behind a big desk.

“Name please miss”

“Oh my bad sorry, Helena Harper” the woman typed the name in her computer and look up at Helena with a smile.

“Oh Ms. Harper nice to meet you”

“Same” The woman behind the desk gave Helena a keycard for the ‘classified’ floors.

Helena went back over to Leon who gave her the envelope and told her to go to the top floor. She did as told once she was off the elevator she saw a red door with gold ascents Helena will say she was nervous of what she may see if she opened the door. So she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Come in” Helena opened the door to see Ada at her desk she looked like she was working really hard on something.

“Helena nice to see you again, what may I help with?”

Helena was… like a deer in head lights not one word came out. Ada got up from her seat and moved to Helena bit look at her in confusion “Are you alright, Helena?”

Helena jumped up by her name being called showing Ada the envelopes saying nothing. Ada looked at the envelopes that were in Helena’s hands and made a devilish smile to Helena backing up to her desk to sit on it slightly crossing her legs so Helena can have a little peek of what was under her skirt.

“Well aren’t you going to hand them to me?” Ada smirk at Helena waiting oh so patiently for Helena to respond.    

Helena’s mind was full blown ‘bout to explode by what was going on. Helena took a deep breath and said “Yes, I will” Helena walk over to Ada and handed her the envelopes to her Helena’s face oh so red as tomato, Ada grabbed the envelopes slightly touching Helena’s hand on purpose.

Ada looked at the envelopes that were in her hands then look back at Helena.

“Nice very nice thank you”

“Your welcome”

“By the way, Helena I’ll need you for tomorrow it’s something really important and I need a how you say. A body guard think you can attend this meeting with me tomorrow?”  

“Uh. Yeah sure”

“Thank you so much, and her is your pay you earned it” Ada smiled at Helena and gave her one of the envelopes as a reward.

When Helena was about to leave the room “Oh Helena dear I do remind you that you will have to wear something elegant and flexible at this meeting. But really thank you”

Helena nodded her head and left the room closing the door behind her she took the elevator down to the lobby and saw Leon was gone so she left waving the woman at the desk good-bye and headed back to her car which was already at the entrance, the valet returned her keys to her and walk back over to his post. Helena got in her car and drove home.

When Helena made it back home she opened the envelope and saw one-thousand dollars in cold hard cash in envelope, Helena shook her head thinking this was a dream but it was all realty.


	5. Arangments

It was the next day; Helena was getting dressed for her event with Ada, Helena was almost done getting ready until her phone went off. Helena walk over to her phone an answered it.

“Hello?”

“Hello miss harper I was wondering when I would hear from you again”

“Hunnigan I would never leave you” said Helena in a coy manner.

“Ha Ha very funny. Status report”

“Everything is going smoothly they don’t suspect a thing, but I do have a question to ask who are the white lotus?”

“Well it’s a cording what type of info you want”

“I would like off police records, please” said Helena putting on her shoes.

“Well by what I have here the white lotus are nothing to play with. They seem to have a record of not staying in one place for too long.”

“Anything on the leader, do they have allies? Anything that can be useful”

“Hmm let me look into it and see what I can find. Meet me at base I need to show you something I think you might like”

“I’ll stop by as soon as I can I need to go, thanks by the way” Helena locked her apartment door then walked to her car.

“Anytime” Helena ended the call then putted her phone in her pocket and drove to the tower where Helena was supposed to meet Ada.

\-----

When Helena made it to her detonation she parked her car in front of the building handing her car keys to the valet then walked into the building seeing the same woman behind the large desk. When the woman saw Helena she smiled, Helena did the same and walked into the elevator pushing the button to the top floor until the elevator came to a stop she walk off the elevator and knocked on the red/goldish double doors until she had the clear.

Helena walked in to see Ada already Helena couldn’t take her eyes off of Ada.

“Wow Miss Harper you clean up very nicely” Ada bite her lip looking Helena up and down.

“May I say you look as fine as ever” said Helena kissing Ada’s hand in a playful manner.

“Watch yourself Helena I’m no woman to be toying with but I’m flattered”

Helena said nothing more besides smile and open the door so Ada can walk out, Helena followed right behind Ada all the to the elevator until Helena killed the silences.

“So what is this meeting for anyway?” Helena looked at Ada with questioning look.

“Well. The leader of the black lotus wants to have little chat. Now for me I’m looking at this as a trap which I know it will, and before you ask I just want you there for back up but until then just sit back and look pretty for me. Ada said patting Helena’s cheek.

Helena moved away from Ada’s touch until the elevator stopped Helena was grateful for it. Helena walked forward opening the entrance door for Ada.

Ada walk over to her car getting in the driver’s seat turn the engine on waiting for Helena to get in so they can go, when Helena gets in the passenger’s seat Ada drives off to where the meeting is being held.   

\------

When Ada and Helena made it to the meeting Ada parked the car then cut the engine then turned to look at Helena.

“Now Helena try and keep cool in their okay, and do not say anything unless being spoken to okay?  I don’t want you getting into any trouble unless I say so got it?”

“Yes ma’am” Ada got out of the car followed by Helena doing the same.

Ada walk ahead into the building while Helena was right behind her until a Man walk towards Ada ready to escort her to the room where the meeting was ready to start.

Helena keep an eye on the man while she keep memorizing the area and somewhat the building until the man opened the door to some room. Ada and Helena walked in and took a seat. Helena was confused until she was startled by a man turning to face the two women, the man was tall, blond, and wore sunglasses? The man was dressed in all black suit. The man sat down across from the two women and smiled.

“Well, well, well if it isn’t the lovely Ada Wong” the man kissed Ada’s hand. “How long has it been? Oh I almost forgot did you get my letter?” said the man.

“I’ve revised your little note Wesker don’t worry, now cut the crap and tell me of all people in this world why me?”

“Well I wanted to see how you were doing. Who is this beautiful woman?”

“She my little arm candy for now” Wesker laughed.

“Well if she can’t be in this room at the moment I have, things to talk to you about” Ada look at Helena.

Helena exited the room closing the door behind her then she stood at the door give Ada a time of 2minutes before she went back in. Helena was slightly worried but she believed Ada was going to be fine in their by herself.

2minutes passed, Helena turned facing the door ready to open it before she could Ada walked through the door. Ada walked over to elevator pressing the button for the elevator, Helena look at Ada in worry and confused. The pair went inside the elevator waiting for it to reach the first floor, when the elevator stop the pair walk out until they both reached the car.

Before Ada was about to drive off she took a breather, Helena wanted to say something but didn’t know what to say.

“What did he say?”

“War is upon us Ms. Harper I hope you’re ready for what next”

“Ready whenever you are” Ada smiled at the response and started the car and drove back to her the tower.   

When the two made it back Helena got out of Ada’s car and went to hers, when she made it she found an envelope with a butterfly seal on it. Helena smiled and drove home.


	6. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter school has been kicking my ass for the past month really. So here you go a new chapter~

Few weeks had past, Helena was working everyday almost if it wasn’t with Ada and the Yakuza, it was her working on a case or figuring out what Wesker’s plain was for the Yakuza it was all highly stressful for Helena. She never had time for yourself.

Helena was already up before her alarm clock in her laptop looking up Wesker’s file from anywhere, nothing was helpful. Helena heard a knock at her door Helena got up from her chair, grabbing her gun in the process moving quietly to the door Helena opened the door to see no one but a box with a note strapped to it saying: _This is for you, strangah._ Helena look around holstering her weapon and grabbed the box to bring it inside. Helena was worried of what may have been in the box, Helena looked over the box to find no labels no nothing but the note Helena opened the box to find some folders, files, and an USB drive.

Helena picked up the one of the folders to see what it was about she was surprised by what she found, it was a whole in tier folder on Wesker. Helena picked up the other folder to find listed allies he had and once had she was shocked that Ada use to work for him in the past. Doing mostly what she was doing files were police records a lot of thief, drug houses Helena was going to ask Hannagan about the police records but other than that this was very useful, she thanked who ever dropped the box at her door step. While Helena was reading the files her phone went off, Helena climbed over her couch to grab her phone to see it was a text from Leon saying if she wanted to grab coffee with him. Helena looked back at the box, then back at her phone. She then sent a replied back to Leon saying she could make it. She was already dressed to go out all she needed was her favorite hoodie Helena walked over to the coat rack, grabbed her hoodie, she cleaned up the scattered piles of paper over her coffee table putting them back in the box and hide it in her closet, then left locking her apartment door on the way out.

Helena walk the short way to the coffee shop she was going to meet Leon at. Leon was always looking out for her even when she didn’t need it, he was all was there but after that one mission things changed for her and Leon they never saw each other again. Until now Helena couldn’t believe the shock when she heard, well more like saw him working for a gang. A gang Mr. Goodie good was in a highly dangerous gang run by the most dangers woman in the city, how is that possible!? Helena put her thoughts to rest when she saw she was there, Helena walk inside the coffee shop to nothing had changed and see Leon with the big smile on his face and in the same seat as they once sat in when they use to work together on cases. Helena chuckled at the thought when she was rookie cop, those were somewhat good times. Helena waved at Leon then took a seat at the table he was at.

“How is my favorite girl doing?”

“Okay working, how are you?” Helena played along with Leon’s little game he knew how she been because he was the one assigning task for her.

“I’m doing peachy, don’t worry about ordering i already did it” Leon keep going with the small talk until the food was brought to the table.

Helena was almost drooling at the sight of two scrambled eggs and side of hash browns, two pieces of toast the way she liked it, and piece of sliced honey smoked ham. And a big ass cup of coffee to wash it all down she said thank you to the waitress grabbing her plate. And did not hesitate no longer she started to eat when the waitress was out, Leon laughed when he saw fast she started to eat. “Slow down, flash it’s not going anywhere. Well shit who I’m I kidding you’re not even paying a tension to me are you?”

Helena look at him in annoys grabbing a napkin to wipe her mouth, “Well for your information I was paying a tension. To my plate and you are interrupting me” Leon just laughed at the response his ex-partner gave him.

“Well I don’t want to bother the lovely couple then” Helena look at him was smug grin and went back to eating.

“Question”

“Shoot”

“How’s your dating life been?” Helena was surprised by the question.

“What. Uh good I guess”

“You’re single aren’t you?”

“Leon I told you once I’m not into you, please stop flirting with me”

“What no. I was asking because I know this person that I think is, how you say it? You’re type!”

“What? No I got a lot of work to do thank to someone” Leon was not impressed with what he was hearing.

“Well now you don’t have work come on Helena! This will be good for you I promise and if it turns out shitty and you don’t like it… I’ll do your task for a month in a half and you will still get paid the regular amount as any other job Ada has been giving you. Do we have a deal?” Leon held his hand out so the deal could be sealed.

“So if I go on this ‘date’ with whoever this person is and if i don’t like the date I can leave anytime and get days off and same amazing pay rate, wow sure. But no funny stuff or I’ll fucking break your fucking hand got it?”

“Got, well that was a fun little chat and brunch and I’ll see you later on for your date” The way Leon smiled at her made her wish she didn’t make that bet.


	7. Blind Date

Helena was nerves the whole walk home, who could this person be that Leon picked off the street? Helena hated blind dates like she hated any other date Leon had sent her on. He did try is hardies to find her a date from men to women, but it didn’t match Helena and her standers.

Helena unlocked the door to her apartment and went inside her nerves were not helping all she wanted to do was take a nap. Forever and hoping no one will find her. When Helena sat on her bed her phone went off; I bet its Leon. Helena picked up her phone to see a message from Hunnigan saying: I found more on the White Lotus and Black Lotus, come check it out when you can. Helena was blessed to have a computer nerd for a friend. When Helena was about to seat her phone back on the desk beside her bed it went off again, popping up was Leon telling her it was time for her to get dress for her date.

Helena let out a long hard sigh, then got up to dressed. It took Helena a few minutes to get dressed but she still had time Helena was never a big fan of dresses I mean she could wear them but she didn’t like it. So she went with her black and white tailored suit with matching shoes, Helena walked over to the mirror to see how she look everything was in place now it was just the whole where am I going part. When Helena was about to get watch off the bed her phone went off, again with Leon stupid face. Helena picked up her phone and pressed answer.

“Yes”

“You ready?”

“Ready then I can be”

“Good, theirs this new restaurant that is top class already and you my dare have a reservation there.”

“Oh I know what you’re talking about, and I hate you for it”

“You know you love me” Helena ended the call putting it in her pocket and putted on her watch, grabbed her keys and heading out.

\----

When Helena arrived at the restaurant she was stunned at how super fancy it was a little too _fancy._ Helena got out of her car and handed valet and headed inside, Helena was amazed by what she was saw everything look shiny, and huge. Helena was stopped by a man behind a wooden desk. “Name please” The smiled.

“Helena Harper” The look in his book and looked up at Helena with a smile.

“Yes, Ms. Harper your table awaits” The man lead Helena to her table and said the waiter will take your order and left.

Helena was still highly confused by all of this but, she had to calm down and enjoy herself even if this mystery person may be an asshole. While Helena was waiting on her date the waitress walk up to her table and smiled heartily.  

“Hello miss what would you like to drink today?”

“Uh red wine. Sorry I’m not really a wine type of person”

“Oh it’s alright I have the perfect bottle of wine in storage not a lot of people get to have it, but for you anything.” Waitress walk off in to the kitchen and was out of sight.

When the waitress came back she putted the bottle of wine on the table and left leaving Helena a wink. Smiled at the waitress and look at the bottle and paid it no mine. A little while later she felt a hand on shoulder, Helena was ready to punch this jerk in the face but didn’t to see Ada Wong. Ada giggled at how confused Helena was, she saw Helena get up from her chair and pull Ada’s chair out for her. Ada was surprised and thankful Helena got in her chair and look at Ada in all her glory she was beautiful, Helena really liked the dress Ada had on and felt a hand on hers.

“Well Ms. Harper I never would have guess it would be you this whole time” she smirk at Helena never letting go of Helena’s hand, neither did Helena.

“I would say the same thing to you, Ms. Wong. You look amazing”

“Oh this old thing I been had in my closet I just decided to wear for this event”

“Well I’m glad you did”

“I should be saying that to you, you look so good in suit” Helena cheeks began to ignite into flames.  

“You’re cute, Leon did say this person was my match, I’m glad I went along with it”

“Same”

Short little while the waitress came back taking their orders then shortly bring it back to them. Helena had to say the steak was pretty good, the whole night was spent talking. Well small talk like: How was your day? How did Leon set this up? And stupid stories of Leon himself. But it was mostly them getting to know each other. Dinner was over Helena and Ada was at the tower, having a few more drinks and siting on Ada’s couch getting to know one another a little bit more.

“So you telling me you lived on in a small home that had a big ass fishing pond and you my dare fished?” Ada laughed at the way Helena word it but it was somewhat true.

“Yes, as a kid I still remember how to do it” Helena face light up with joy.

“We have to go fishing one day”

“Yes, one day and I don’t mean tomorrow”

“Dammit I tried” she shrugged   

Ada just laughed at how adorable Helena was, she then stopped realizing this could never work out. When Ada was about to get up and get the two glasses up, was pulled down back down and felt a pair of lips on hers. When she opened her eyes it was Helena she felt such an argue to tear Helena out of her clothes and fuck her. But controlled herself the best she could, Helena was embarrassed by her action that she was about to run out but couldn’t by Ada’s hand keeping her there.

Next thing Helena knew was she was on laying on a bed with her clothes off and Ada saddling her and kissing her with those soft lips Helena didn’t want this moment to stop ever, she felt Ada’s hand go down across her breast, down her abs, and stopping at the entrance of Helena wet pussy. Ada went down to Helena’s neck kissing and biting her leaving a mark while her left hand was playing with Helena’s clit, Helena never felt like this before but she loved it as she felt a pair of soft lips kiss a pone her erect nipple she let out a soft moan. Ada never let up sliding two fingers inside Helena she saw Helena eyes shut close, every thrust from Ada there was a moan or groan response from Helena and she loved it.

Ada stopped her movement and went between Helena’s legs parting them Ada loved seeing Helena trembling before her Helena was simply hers, Helena grown tired of wait that she simply tried to grab Ada closer to her soaked pussy begging for Ada to take her. Ada smirked at Helena then took a long lick on Helena’s wet folds Helena couldn’t take anymore, and Ada was not letting up on her pace sucking Helena’s clit until Helena came for her with no hesitation. Ada licked Helena clean before kissing Helena’s lips letting see how amazing she tasted, Ada laid right beside Helena looking up at the ceiling. She later felt Helena turn over into her side Ada didn’t move her she just put the duvet over Helena and laid next to her before sleep took over her.   


	8. Every move you make, Every step you take i'll be watching you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One: i'm sorry for not posting anything in a long time i'm really sorry. i'm suffering from writers block real bad. Two: School has been sucking every little inch of my soul slowly killing me, but i'll try and make it. I make no promises tho
> 
> ps; sorry if this chapter is short

When Helena woke up first thing she was the warmth of another. Now Helena should be freaking the fuck out, she wasn’t she simply moved closer to the warmth. Until realization kicked in and she slightly turned over on her left side to identify who was sleep next to her. Helena wanted to die when she found out who it was, she just wanted to drop dead.

Helena tried to break free from the embrace of her bosses’ hold on her, but failed as she heard her boss groan at the sudden movement. Helena was mentally kicking herself for her stupid action of all the people in the world to have sex with why your _boss_?  Helena was going to have one hell of a day she was sure of it. After a few more attempts at fleeing the scene she made it out, fully clothed and left. 

She made it down to the lobby putting on a fake smile and headed out the front door, where she then realized she didn’t drive here… Ada drove her. Helena held her head in shame and called a taxi and rode home.

When Helena made it into her apartment the first thing she wanted to do was die or forget, mostly die. Helena changed her clothes into something more comfortable so she could go down to base. Before Helena left her flat again she made herself a cup of coffee while also checking her text messages, nothing much besides an unknown number.

Unknown: Hello strangah! Had a wonderful time on your date? I hope you did, meet me at the place where people dress up in robes. My bad temple. You should know where it’s at right? There’s no need for a rush I mean it seems you’re busy so I can wait. //Sent@ 8:00am

Helena was confused who it was but she didn’t let get to her. She took a deep breath and left her apartment making sure it was locked before she left, she went to the parking lot outside her Apartment building and took her motorcycle.

When she arrived at HQ she was not surprise to see no cars, every vehicle was out on high alert. Helena didn’t blame them, with the Yakuza and the Black lotus and every other gang in city people were getting worked up mostly in fear. Helena walked in to the building to see everyone busy. Like tournedos of paper work and bank robberies and other stuff. Helena avoided everyone and went straight to Hannagan’s office, she was surprised to see her not there she always was here on Fridays. Helena look around the office to see a note and a hard drive tapped on it. Helena pick up the note saying: _Information that you may want to look at, shocking stuff I tell you._

Helena look down at the hard drive in her hand looking around the room some more she disposed the drive in her pocket and left. Sherry wasn’t in either weird. And went home again to look at the drive Hannagan gave her “Shocking stuff she says?” Helena got on her motorcycle and drove home, it didn’t take long to get to her Apartment building lucky for her. Helena made it up the stairs to her door to see it was unlocked, Helena pull out her army knife and slowly got in her flat. She closed the door softly behind her to see a box on her bed, Helena look around her small apartment to find nothing but the box. Box had a note: _Dear strangah to make things easy on you I brought the item to you, now don’t be alarmed I’m just your friend :)_

Helena opened the box up slowly to see more files on the White lotus and the Yakuza? Helena opened up the Yakuza first to see multiple crimes of theft from multiple Military bases. Missing reports of famous milliners and Bank records opened and closed in 2010 and officially closed at 2014. And a picture of her and her police records and family. There was a section dictated to her. Helena was in shock. Helena sat on her bed a million question spinning in her head. After a few moments on getting herself together, she opened the file of the White lotus almost the same thing but with no bank records almost if the White lotus never was a thing.

But the real problem was how long have the Yakuza been keeping tabs on her? And why?


	9. Here With You

Helena was in total shock she flopped back on her bed, staring at the folder. Her past jobs, her family, her sister, _everything_ was in that folder. Helena kept looking through it to see it had been up dated with photos of her and Leon, then one with Ada in it. Confusing strike at Helena the more she filled the more everything was falling into place it was I either Black or White lotus doing. She needed to tell Ada about this and fast. She got up grabbed the box then ran out the door with her car keys in pocket.

_They really needed to get that damn elevator fixed._ Helena ran down the stairs to the lobby to the parking lot to find her car, until she saw it be in gulfed in flames and sparks. Helena was pissed, scared, and determined to get those fucking documents to Ada pronto. So she ran to the tall building that had the words _‘Butterfly’_ on it in chines. Helena bust opened the door making the sectary jump telling the guards to back off of Helena, she sent Helena a playful smile and let’d her go. Helena was grateful and promised her dinner.

Once at the top floor of the building she knocked on the red and gold double doors, last time she went in through those doors she almost hand a knife in her head. Lesson learned. She didn’t hear anything so he knocked again… nothing.

“Helena Harper what pleasure seeing you again” she could the smirk down her neck.

She turned to Ada still holding the box in hand, which got Helena’s attention real quick. Ada opened the door letting her in then locking it heading towards Helena, curiosity pike in Ada wondering what was in the box. Helena opened the back handing her the folder that had her name on it. Ada opened it and look through it was unamused look.

“That basterd” Ada said to herself. Helena look at her in confusion, Ada look very unamused.

“So what the hell is going on!? My car got blown up! And I think someone once me dead, Explain!” Ada look further in the box for other information it was basically a whole damn box on her and her life, her getting almost fired by letting her emotions get the best of her and all. Cases she solved with the names to them and her partner.

“Leon” she said worry of what was the cause of this. Names started popping in Ada’s head to leading only to one person. Ada put the folders back in the box closing it up and put it under her desk, turning to Helena pulling her close pressing her lips on hers.

Helena could of pulled back if she wanted to, but she didn’t she just fell deeper into the kiss. When she did pull back it was because of Ada herself say that Helena should stay with her for the night and telling her everything of how she got these _boxes_ anyway. She nodded. Ada smiled at her and walk around her desk calling a _friend_ to go to Helena’s some clothes from her place.

 Few minutes past and Helena was done with her story.

“And that’s what happened” Ada hummed at her information. But the real question in Ada mind was totally off topic but it could wait later, the main objective was insuring Helena’s safety and she was going to just that. Her phone started to ringing she walk over to it, to hear her sectary tell her that her friend had arrive and was coming up.

“Thank you Jane” Ada hung up the phone and walk back over to Helena who was still on the couch wrapped up in a blanket with a glass of whiskey in hand watching Netflix.

There was a knock on her door and she let them in, Helena turned to the door to see.

“Sherry!?” she got up from the couch to find sherry hold her gym bag.

“Hey, Helena here are your clothes” Sherry handed Helena her things and smiled. Helena was confused as fuck.

“Sherry you know this is the _place_ right?” Sherry giggled at Helena expression.

“Oh Helena, I think Leon is rubbing off on you. Yes I know I work for a gang myself but no one knows that but you and maybe trusted friends, besides you”

“You learn something new every day”

“Oh and Hunnigan is going to kick your ass, I don’t know what for but she said she was. And she look like she meant it to. Anyway see ya champ, have a good night with yo girlfriend” Sherry left with a wave good-bye to Ada and left.

Helena turned to Ada “You knew! And didn’t even bother to tell me ‘Hey your best friend is also in a gang’ didn’t even want to tell me?” Ada smirked at Helena.

“It wasn’t my right to tell, now come her” Did as told watched Stranger Things with her Girlfriend. Girlfriend? Girlfriend. It sound did weird at first but it sounded right.

Hours past Helena found herself in a very soft bed, with the faint sounds of tapping on a keyboard. Helena opened her eyes turning to the direction of the clicking to see Ada wearing glasses and at her desk with her desk lamp on. Helena smiled at the sight taking her phone off the nightstand and taking a picture of the wonderful sight she had just seen, then fell back to sleep. With soon the warmth of another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cure of my writers block! i'm so happy!!


	10. One Step At A Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT UP IM BACK! okay i have something to tell you all. I will try and have this fic updated with a chapter every Tuesday or Friday okay? I've been sick with a fever these past weeks but now i'm better, well feeling better. So yeah Enjoy my hard work oh and please comment. i need to know if it was to your liking. Even though Kudos do as well, comments make me feel like i'm doing it right. i doubt myself sometimes when posting here.
> 
> I'm not forcing you to comment i'm just saying i like talking to you(people) makes me feel good :)   
> i'm done ranting! Feeling share is over! Enjoy the damn chapter. Thank you for reading<3

 The next day, Helena found herself in bed the duvet snugged over her shoulder adding extra warmth to her liking. Helena knew where she was, but the one thing she couldn’t understand was. _Where did Ada go?_ Helena turned over on her left side letting the duvet fall of her body, feeling the other side of the bed to find it was cold.  Helena hummed at her discovery taking a deep breath she sat up moving her legs off the bed to touch the cold beautiful hard wood floor. Helena rubbed the sleep from her eyes then grab her phone, she put her passcode in to see three messages from: Ada, Hunnigan, Chris.

Helena stared at the name **_Chris_**. Chris Redfield Hong Kong chef of police, Chris use to be in New York as a detective with Jill, Barry, and the others. Until he got promoted to here. Like Helena. But the real reason behind the promotion was for this case alone. When this is over and done Chris will be going to South Africa with Sheva, while Helena will be taking a little vacation. Well that’s what they said it was supposed to be.

**C.R:** Helena meet me at the station it important//sent@9:01am

**I.H:** HELENA HARPER ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE, I’VE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU SINCE YESTERDAY AND NOW! WHAT THE HELL! YOU BETTER BE DEAD ARE SO HELP ME I’LL KILL YOU MYSELF! GET YOUR ASS TO MY OFFICE NOW!//sent@11:20am

**RedButterfly:** Sorry I had to leave you, my darling. But duty calls I’ll make it up to you, how about dinner? Your choosing//sent@2:20pm

**Hydra:** That would be great, I’ll see you tonight!//replied@2:21pm

             **RedButterfly:** Then it’s settled, see you then. Be safe//replied@2:22pm

Helena smiled at the message from Ada then lock her phone then got up to get dressed, she headed to the bathroom first taking a quick shower, then the other stuff. Helena look herself over in the mirror to see everything in place. She exited the bathroom to see, she walk the short distance to her duffle bag to get her clothes. Once Helena was dress in her; Charcoal color jeans, Red shirt covered with her favorite leather jacket, her boots.

Helena left Ada’s office, walking into the elevator pressing the button to the lobby. The elevator came to a stop, Helena walk out to be greeted by Jane Ada’s secretary.

“Hello Ms. Harper” Jane said with a smile.

“Hello Jane, you don’t have to call me ‘Ms. Harper’ Just Helena will be fine”

“Okay, Miss Helena. Ms. Wong wanted me to inform you that your vehicle here.”

Helena’s eyes went wide by what she heard. “uhhh” Jane pick of the phone to dial to say “she’s in the lobby now”

Helena turned her head to see valet. “Hello Jonathan, it’s a lovely day for a drive don’t you think?”

“It sure is” He grinned tossing a pair of keys at Helena, which she caught with ease.

“Follow me” Jane waved them good-bye then went back to work.

When they made it to the parking lot, Helena found herself weak in the knees by the sight of a black with twin strips red 2013 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500.

“Here you are, try not to go crazy on this okay” Helena ran to the car running her fingers along the hood of the car.

“I make no promises, thank you” Helena got in the drives seat memorizing everything she could.

“Don’t thank me, thank Ms. Wong. Be safe!” Helena gave him a nod before driving off to the Police Station.

Once Helena made it to the Station she was greeted by Sherry informing her Hunnigan is beyond pissed and Chris was waiting for her in his office. Helena knocked on Chris door awaiting a response.

“Come in” Helena opened then closed the door behind her.

“You wanted to see me”

“Yes, how are you?”

Helena was little confused by the question. “I’m making it”

“I heard about your car exploding, just wanted to know if you were okay.”

“Thank you for your concern, but im fine”

Chris hummed at Helena response. “Well I got you lead. His name is Mr. Kimyo he run the docks at north point. He was found dead by his wife today, with two crates of cocaine.” Passing Helena the folder.

“What does that have to do with me?”

“His one of the Yakuza, I want you to look into it.” Helena took the folder off the desk and left the room.

“HELENA HARPER” Helena winced at the sound of her name.

“Hello to you to, Hunnigan”

“Office. Now” Helena almost ran to Hunnigan office scared for her life.

Hunnigan closed the door behind her while letting the blinds shut so no one could peek in.

“Now, here it the things you ask for. Black lotus, White lotus, and a little Yakuza because why the hell not. Funny thing though. Yakuza don’t associate with drug war like everyone else.” Handing Helena the hard drive.

“Well, there is this man named Mr. Kimyo found dead at the docks with two crates of coke in his fishing boat. Chris says it’s Yakuza.”

“Can’t be the records are clean, and the only people I can think of that would sell drugs by sea is Rat King”

“Who?”

“Long story I’ll send you his record, be gone with you! I have work to do” Helena chuckled at Hunnigan.

“Yes, your highness” Helena left the room.

Left the station then headed to the docks. Helena parked her car grabbed her sunglasses, then got out of her car. Helena walk down the stairs of the dock. To see police crowding a crying woman and the dead body. “You can stop suffocating the poor lady now.” She said with a grin. The police officers rolled their eyes and left the woman alone.

“Thank you” the woman said tears down her face. Helena pulled her handkerchief out of her leather pocket handing it to the woman. The woman thank her again wiping her eyes, the woman had to be in her mid-forties. She looked devastated almost broken. Puffiness from her eyes could give her away that she was crying quit sometime, the look back at the dead body a tear forming at the corner of her eyes.

Helena look at the body then back to the woman. “Hey, how about we get you out of here”

“I would like that but, won’t those police not approve?”

“They will with me, just give me a second to look over the bo--I mean your husband” Lady nod.

Helena walk slowly away from the woman making sure she was okay with it, then walking normal speed. Helena grab a glove and got on the boat.

The body laid in angle, like he was on his knees at first begging? Bullet wound to the head from the front, close up? His clothes are ruffled up and dirty. Helena lifted his shirt slightly to see a purple bruises and cuts. He was tortured. Bruised knuckles was he trying to defend himself?

Helena took her phone out taking a picture of the man, then safely stored her phone back into her jean pocket. Helena search for more clues but found nothing but a cigarette bud. Helena took out one of the tiny evidence bags storing the bud in it then sealing it off. Putting it in her leather pocket.

Helena walk over to the woman telling her they said it was okay. Then they left in her new car driving away from the murder scene.

“I’m a little hungry would you like to stop by a restaurant, Mrs. Kimyo?”

“…That would be nice”

Helena drove to the dinner, finding a booth for the both of them in the corner away from people.

“Hello my name is Shelly, what can I get you two today?” said the waitress.

“I will have the Cinnamon pancakes with scrabble eggs and bacon, oh and hash browns with coffee please”

Waitress hummed at Helena order then turned to Mrs. Kimyo for her order.

“I’ll have the strawberry French toast with scrabble eggs and sausage please. With Coffee.

“Coming right up” When the waitress left Mrs. Kimyo started back looking out the window.

Helena waited a few minutes before asking her about him.

“Jim was a nice man, he didn’t do nothing wrong. But he hanged around with the wrong kind”

“What do you mean?” Mrs. Kimyo look at Helena with sadness in her eyes.

“He would. Gamble for a living try to earn more money because the fish market was slowing down. No fish mean no money, meaning he would start gambling again. He had a problem, I told him he needed help but he wouldn’t listen.

One night he came back home with envelop filled with money. I ask him where he get it from it just smiled and just said ‘it’s from my new friend’ at first I was skeptical about it. Then I thought he does know a lot of people around the market. Then once a week he would get the same envelope no address no seal just blank envelope.” The Waitress came back with their drinks saying the food would take one minute.

“Mm-hmm, then what happened?” Mrs. Kimyo look around first making sure no one was in ear rang. She leaned forward to Helena.

“Then last night. Two men came looking for my Jim, saying they needed to talk with him. I didn’t know who they were I thought they were business men because they were dress in suits no tattoos no gang signs no nothing. Just glasses. So I told them he was at his boat repairing it, they said thank you and walk back around the house to him. But then I started hearing noises from Jim so I grab the shotgun and peek from the behind a barrel. To find another man with blonde hair and glasses looking down at my beaten husband. I was pissed loaded the gun as fast as I could to only hear I was too late… They shot my Jim. I was in shock I drop the barrel I had in my hand. The Man with the blonde hear told me if I was to tell anyone what happened he would find me. He tried to take the gun from me, then I shot one of his partners. Waking up Tommy our family friend next door. And they left with their wounded friend.”

“That was brave and crazy of you to do that, you could have got hurt”

“And let those bustards get away with hurting _my Jim_.”

“I understand, but now your life is in danger. And I would like for you to be safe now instead of the crazy lady with shotgun.”

“Hmm, what do you have in mind?”

“I have a friend that could keep you protected.”

“Okay, I’ll try it your way” she said with a smile.

Helena smiled alongside Mrs. Kimyo. After brunch was over Helena called up Sherry and said she had a guest that need comforting. Sherry was surprisingly down for it. So was Mrs. Kimyo.

After that was over and done with Helena headed to her place, to check a few things.

Helena walk up the stairs to her flat, inserting her key to find her place trashed. Everything was basically trashed clothes, bed, and bathroom. Look around to see a note under her one of her jeans.

It read: _Dear strangah, as you can see your place has been ransacked. But do not threat I got to your place first before the bad men did and took the other box you had. Don’t worry your little head, I mean to keep it. Just keep it safe. When you want it back come meet me where we first met._

_Yours truly, Merchant with love._

_P.S Those men are dead by the way, you’re welcome!_

Helena walk to her fridge grab a beer and sat on her broken bed sipping her drink while texting Ada.

**Hydra:** Hey, you at your office now?//sent@5:23pm

    **RedButterfly:** Yeah, where are you? Everything okay?//replied@5:25pm

               **Hydra:** Yeah. Just wanted to talk to you that’s all. Can I ask something?//sent@5:26pm

                      **RedButterfly:** Anything, shoot//replied@5:27pm

**Hydra:** Well a friend of mine is keep a woman named Mrs. Kimyo at her place she’s in danger. Black lotus came after her husband and killed him for I guess not replaying him on time? I don’t know really but she’s in danger. Could you possible help her out?//sent@5:29pm

           **RedButterfly:** Of course I know her she use to take care of me when I was little.//replied@5:230

              **Hydra:** Thank you! See you soon!//sent@5:33pm

**RedButterfly:** Not if I see you first  >;)//replied@5:34pm

Helena smiled at her phone then lock it storing it back in her jean pocket, throwing the beer bottle on the floor for it to smash and left. Walking out of the apartment bulding to getting in her car.

**LesbianQueen:** Got any idea where I can get a new place?//sent@5:38pm

           **GayBoi:** Helena. You know I do! Why you need a new place?//replied@5:38pm

**LesbianQueen:** Its fuck//sent@5:40pm

**GayBoi:** Like me tonight ;3//replied@5:40pm

            **LesbianQueen:**...You nasty bitch, no one cares about your sex life, Leon//sent@5:42pm

**GayBoi:** I DO! XD//replied@5:42pm

**GayBoi:** But I’ll help you, tomorrow I’m kinda busy with somethiginrgkfgn//sent@5:43pm

           **LesbianQueen:** I HATE YOU LEON!//replied@5:44pm

**GayBoi:** <3//sent@5:44pm

* * *

 

 Once Helena park her car, tossed the keys to Jonathan after telling him how amazing to felt driving it, then spoke to Jane for a little then somehow she and Jane were booked for a deep tissue massage tomorrow. Helena walk into the elevator pressed the button to the top floor. When it came to a stop she opened the door to Ada’s office, and when straight to the bed.

Ada giggled at the groan that came from Helena when she hit the bed.

“Someone had a long day” Helena groaned again.

“I see, well I’ll let you rest. Then you can tell me all about it when you wake up how about that?”

Another groan. Ada smiled kissing the top of Helena’s head and let’d her sleep, while Ada had work to do.


	11. The Games We Play

Few hours passed Ada by as she look over the files Helena gave her. They mostly had everything on Helena that meets the eye, but looking further into it they were mostly after Ada.

_How could they do it, without me knowing?_

Ada rubbed her face trying to keep herself awake, she needed answers. But making yourself tiresome makes one do stupid actions. Ada look through the box again her coffee table camouflaged with folders, she saw a little flash drive with _butterfly_ written in some foreign language she hasn’t read in a while.

Ada hummed at her discovery her hard to say who wanted her dead, Ada had lots of enemies all for different reasons. For some reason Ada didn’t trust this drive with her computer, she wasn’t stupid.

Ada got up from her couch heading to her bathroom for a quick shower and etcetera leaving her in nothing but her favorite black panties. She padded across the room to her closet after picking her outfit she left quietly when she notice Helena move in her sleep. Ada smiled then left to the elevator pressing the button for the lobby.  

The elevator came to a stop Ada step out of the elevator to see Jane her secretary smiling at her with a wave of her hand. Jane has been with Ada since the beginning of her time being a gang leader. Basically Jane knew everything about her even when she was upset about something. Ada trusted her with her life, and Jane the same.

“What’s wrong Ada, you seem… Angry, worried, and your curiosity is on end. What did you find?” Jane said with her brightest smile.

Ada gave her that look of ‘ _its private eyes only_ ’ Jane look around the lobby to see the normal security team. Jane got up from her seat leading Ada to the backroom.

Jane took out her phone pressing a button making the wall in front of them appear. Jane opened the door allowing Ada to go first, Jane closed the door behind them. Then pressing another button closing making the lights, computers, monitors come to life.

Ada was impressed with of everything look. “You know when I said you could have a layer I didn’t mean turn it into a fucking headquarters”

“Oh come on! Im a fucking world renowned hacker. Best in Hong Kong and beyond. You know this,”

“And besides I need to know what the world is doing in the dark. Especially the police force. Which I got to say it’s fucking boring!” Jane typed on her laptop.

Ada smirk at Jane. “Jamie I need a favor to ask” Jane stop typing at the sound of her name.

“Whenever you use my real name it’s something serious,” Jane look up at Ada. “What’s the name and object?”

“I can’t say for sure who it is but, they want me dead I can feel it. Helena brought a box to my attention I was looking through it when I saw I flash drive with butterfly written in some language, I feel like I know it but I don’t remember it.” Ada handed the drive to Jamie.

Jamie narrowed her eyes at the drive inspecting it. Jamie type a few things in one of the spare computers, then inserting the drive into it.

Jamie was shock at her discovery, Ada was having too many emotions running at the moment to react.

All hell broke loose. Jamie was panicking typing as fast as she could.

“What’s happening Jamie!”

“FUCKING HELL FUCK ME WERE BEING HACK!”

“WHA-“

A message showed itself on all of the screens in the room.

_{I KNOW THE ANSWERS TO YOUR PROBLEMS}_

_{MEET UP AT THE PLACE?}_

_{WHENEVER YOU’RE READY}_

The words disappeared with the following of a blue butterfly.

“Well at least we know she’s still alive right?” Jamie was dumbfounded.

“Thanks again for the help Jamie” Ada smiled at her. Friend? Yeah friend.

“Yeah, Yeah get the hell out of my bat cave”

When Ada made it back to the lobby everything seem different like she was being watched. Ada moved pass the feeling heading to Jonathan, for her car. Jonathan already had a car for her, the man smiled at her.

“I got your text and your Nissan is ready to go” Ada smiled at him, she knew who was behind the text.

“Thank you Jonathan, why don’t you go take the day off” Jonathan was confused but knew Ada wouldn’t take no for answer, he said his thanks and headed home.

Ada knew where she was going but to her surprise her GPS turned on by itself marking a location on it. Ada shook her head then followed the rout.

Ada park the car grabbing her sunglasses that were hanging on the rear view mirrors and exit her car. Ada put her shades on then walk up the trail to big cherry tree, Ada hadn't been here in years she’s surprised it still looks the same.

“Well, well, well. i wasn’t really expecting you to show up really” The woman smiled.

“Well i did, what do you want--”

“Hold up. It's not my ass who’s in trouble,” The woman step forward into view. “It’s yours. So you should be happy _and_ grateful that i decided to do so!”

Ada scoffed at the woman. “Well i didn’t really need your help anyway”

“Oh really then why here?!” Woman got in Ada’s space once again. “Hmm? Sister?”

“Get the hell out of my face!”

“Oh shit! She shouted! Wow you don’t see that every day. How Much bullshit did you bottle up this time?”

“Stop. Now” Ada said cold.

“Why are you so mean all the time, i just wanted to catch up with my twin for sec and talk. And also get you out of shit again--”

“Sometimes i wonder why i bother helping you if you never notice it.” Ada does notice all the things Carla does for her. She just doesn’t acknowledge it all the time.

“...I do notice."

Carla look at Ada in disbelief. “Okay whatever helps you sleep at night, anyway here” Carla fishes out a flash drive out of her purse then hands it to Ada.

“Thank you. Why do you not come back?”

Carla continued to stare out into the sunset. “Because what's the point? You got everything covered, and I’m really happy and proud for you sis. Maybe one day I’ll come back and do shit”

“Hopefully not like last time” Ada laugh at Carla’s face expression.

“Fuck you” Carla giggled. Ada felt warm talking to her sister again after all those years.

“How’s your _girlfriend?_ ” Carla wink.

“There is no--”

“Bullshit”

“...There is no--

“ _Lies_ ”

“...Fine yes, she’s great i think or i would like to think she’s ok being caught up with all this shit”

Carla felt bad for Ada, this was her first time being truly in love with someone and Carla didn’t want that spark to go away for Ada like it did for Carla.

“Well hey, maybe one day if you do see me in Hong Kong again it’s a fucking sign” Ada giggled.

“I mean it! It will be a sign that shit will go down quote me darling!”

“Okay, whatever you say” Ada look at her watch and back at Carla.

“I know you have work and more _work to do”_ Carla wink at her sibling.

Ada shook her head and pocketing the drive in her then waving to her sibling.

 

Ada was almost home when she got a text from Leon.

**Puppy:** I. FOUND. SHIT!!!!//sent@7:40pm

     **Butterfly:** What did you discover, Mr. Kennedy?//replied@7:46pm

**Puppy:** I don’t want to discuss this over the phone come to my place when you can.//sent@7:46pm

      **Butterfly:** oh Mr. Kennedy ;) you ;) know ;) i ;) can’t ;) Helena ;) might ;) kill ;) you ;)//replied@7:48pm

**Puppy:** >:(//sent@7:49pm

    **Butterfly:** ;)//sent@7:49pm

 

Ada look at her phone’s clock to see she had a little time for Leon. When the red light turned green Ada drove off to Leon’s apartment.

“What did you find, Kennedy?”

Ada park her car across from Leon’s apartment building, Ada grab her shades putted them on neatly then exit her vehicle. Ada walk pass the front desk pressing the button for the elevator, when the doors open Ada found herself almost being knock down by a half-naked man with she guess his clothes in hand.

Interesting, Leon

Ada walk into the elevator press the correct button then waited. Didn’t take long thankfully Ada had things to do, making her way down to Leon’s door then she knock. Leon Unlock the door letting her inside, Ada wasn’t surprised to scattered paper everywhere at least she wasn’t the only one pulling an all-nighter.

“So, what was it you wanted to show me?”

“Well, while you were gone doing fuck all. I found some interesting shit, remember that attack at the warehouse weeks ago? Well after doing some digger and such and when i mean digging i ask your secretary to run to run a few scans on a little dog tag i found that day on one of the assholes body.

Well she found out it wasn’t a local gang rivalry.”

“Okay, and”

Leon look at Ada “Did you know. Wesker had a sibling? And that said sibling was a ruthless gang leader? And said ruthless leader had the biggest criminal record throughout Hong Kong and beyond?”

Ada was in confused by it all so this ‘ruthless’ gang leader comes back for revenge or something?

“So they want revenge?”

Leon look through his laptop again searching through files to show Ada.

“Here. The leader owned everything through drug rings, drug trafficking, drug smuggling, and a. illegal fighting ring?”

“So, a drugs got it what else?”

“Shipping illegal weapons to foreign countries. Shit this guy has all times of shit. But here is my thought; they want have control again over everything they once had, but you’re in the way.”

“Okay but, why come back now? All those other times while i was nothing why start now?”

“Honor? You becoming something a worthy opponent to kill. Ada, i hardly know anything about this person to even think about taking them down. I had to sneak into the Black lotus headquarters just to get this fucking thing! And i haven’t even crack the surface yet. We are in it now, you need to hide or do something.”

“I don’t like fleeing very much, Leon”

“Well you have no choose. They are going to go after everyone you love and trust, i think you know what that means.”

“But hey look on the bright sides, Ada. If i find out anything personal about her are little killer, you’ll be the first to know okay”

“Thanks…” Leon gave Ada his brightest smile and telling her it was all going to be fine.

Ada was about to leave the out the door when, “Hey Leon, was that your boyfriend running out here a minute ago?” She smirk, while Leon look dead inside.

“Don’t worry i won’t tell” Ada sent Leon a wink before leaving to her car.

When Ada made it back to her car she found a note stuck on her windshield.

 

_{I love a good game, how about we play hide and go seek? Helena and I thought it would be a great idea. So you’re it! Come find us. Clocks ticking, Ms. Wong :)}_

**Author's Note:**

> plz comment :D


End file.
